Mrs Caelum
by AyaKagami
Summary: What happens when the bros meet Luna? What is her greatest birthday wish? And will Noctis have the courage to tell his best friends one of his deepest darkest secrets? Day 4 and 7 LunaNoct prompt


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and locations. I only am the owner of the idea that just randomly popped into my head for the story. All characters and locations are trademarked property of Square Enix.

 **Author's Note:** A little drabble for what if Luna met the bros. It takes place in an AU where the countries are not at war. Ravus is king of Tenebrae and Luna is still Oracle but she uses her birthdays as ways to get her own selfish desires and wants filled without guilt.

 **Themes:** Chocobros meeting Luna/ Happy Birthday Luna

* * *

"Noctis, you're fidgeting," Ignis pointed out from the front seat. "It's not like you to fidget so much. Only in the cases that you cannot control your nerves." Gladio let out a gentle laugh while never taking his eyes away from his book. Prompto turned slightly to look at his best friend but said nothing. They were currently driving to the Citadel in the Regalia, the Marshall calling them to the palace earlier in the day. He had mentioned that he needed to speak to the prince and gave the phone to the king. His father summoned him but didn't call him directly due to the fact that Princess Lunafreya was in Insomnia and didn't want her to know he was being contacted. It was her birthday and she had always told Noctis that she would visit on the day so that she could meet his friends as well as other things that he knew he shouldn't repeat out loud, not even to his best friends. So he wasn't sure how to break the ice to them the entire ride back. They were coming in from Hammerhead, having to visit Cid and Cindy in regards to the condition of the Regalia after not being driven outside of the crown city for almost a decade.

 **Two Hours earlier….**

"Yes?" Ignis had passed him the phone, causing him to look at the sandy haired brunette like he grew a second head. "It's for you Noct, the Marshall." was the only answer he received before taking the phone and putting it to his ear.

"What is it, Cor?" he asked with a bit of annoyance. Whatever he had to say he could have easily said to Ignis. It was rare that he spoke to the Marshall, although if he did it usually meant one thing. The silence coming from the other side of the line told Noct something he knew from a few instances before. Walking away from the group and around the corner of the garage, he let out what he suspected to be his father needing to speak to him.

"Put him on the phone, Cor," was all he needed to say before the sounds of the line being passed and he was greeted with a voice he looked forward to hearing whenever he could get the chance. "Noctis," came the smooth baritone. "Hey dad," was his reply, a huge smile plastered to his face. "Is everything alright? You rarely use Cor to contact me." Noctis heard Regis chuckle, letting him know it wasn't an emergency, the next words were not what he was expecting to hear either, "I need you to return home as quickly as you can. You have a visitor and she refuses to leave Insomnia until she sees you." Noctis had to keep himself from shouting, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks, "Luna!? She's in Insomnia? How did she get there?" "According to her, she simply told Ravus that she was coming here and he allowed it because he never denies her anything on her birthdays."

Noctis let out a snort, knowing all too well the truth of that statement. He was due to cash in on a couple of her biggest wishes, to spend the day together as well as meet his closest friends. Two for one if you could call it. "I will head back in about an hour, Cid says the repairs are just about done." "Very well, I will try to keep her entertained until then." Noctis said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, a perplexed expression on his face. 'Gods, now I have to somehow tell them that Luna is in the Citadel,' Noctis thought to himself. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way back over to the group but not before popping his head into the garage, "Hey old man, hurry it up, dad wants me back at the Citadel asap!" His response was a monkey wrench being thrown at him, missing him by a bit and telling him, "Shut the hell up and wait till I am finished!" Noctis laughed as he gave Ignis the phone, "Needed back at the Citadel after the repairs are done."

 **Two Hours later….**

Which brought him back to the fidgeting in his seat. "So Noct," Prompto began. "What's up buddy?" They were almost to the Citadel and he still said nothing, the words were trapped in his throat and he honestly couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It annoyed him to no end. "I wanted to tell you guys why we had to hurry back to the Citadel. I don't want there to be any surprises or hard feelings for what happens in the next twelve to twenty-four hours." They all looked at him in mild disbelief, Noctis, the resident inconsiderate asshole five out of seven days a week according to Gladio, was warning them that something was going to happen to inconvenience them for the next few hours. Were they in an alternate universe or did the astrals decide to begin the apocalypse a few centuries early? Was Cor a mortal man? "Who are you, and what the hell did you do with Noct?" Ignis stated uncharacteristically. Gladio also decided now was a good time to say something as well, "Seriously, you never warn us of anything. What the hell is this sudden nervousness at warning us? Is it an opponent?" Prompto took the moment to wonder what it could be but remained silent.

"I just want you guys to know, you're kinda gonna be on your own for the next few hours," Noctis stated calmly while avoiding their gazes. The Regalia had finally arrived at the gates of the Citadel, a crownsguard member opening the gate at the royal car, allowing Ignis to drive up to the Citadel steps. They stopped and noticed the king outside with Clarus Amicitia, Cor Leonis Marshall of the Crownsguard, Titus Dratuos the commander of the Kingsglaive, several members of the glaive as well as members of the council. They all felt the pit of their stomachs drop deeper than they ever had before. "Noct? What's going on?" Prompto quietly whimpered. He had turned to look at the Lucian heir but he had already gotten out the car, leaving the three of them completely dumbfounded. They quickly got out of the car and caught up with Noctis who was already up ahead of them. He stood before his father, bowing slightly before grinning at him with a Cheshire like grin, "Well?"

Regis returned the smile and stepped to the side, revealing the princess of Tenebrae aglow with joy at seeing the Lucian prince again. Ignoring all possible royal protocol, Luna dived into his arms, holding him tightly, not caring about every eye watching them in curiosity. Prompto seized the moment to take out his camera and take a photo of the two royals, the raven haired royal's face a shade of red none of them had seen before. Ignis felt his jaw drop and Gladio raised both eyebrows. "I missed you so much Noctis!" Luna gleefully expressed. Noctis embraced her in return smiling, "Happy Birthday Luna. It's good to see you too." Regis took this as the perfect moment to get the two to separate so that introductions could be made. "Gentlemen, this is Lady Lunafreya, Princess of Tenebrae and Oracle of Eos. She also has a royal title here in Lucis," Regis stated calmly. This caused both royals to look at the king in curiosity, "Dad?" Regis smirked at him turning his attention to another car pulling up to the Citadel.

When it stopped behind the Regalia, the driver stepped out and opened the door on the opposite side and a tall man with silver hair and hexachrome eyes stepped out. He wore a white military uniform with black lining and had a platinum rapier on his side, held by a blue belt with a sylleblossom design engraved in it. He nodded at the driver and made his way up the stairs walking past the trio of friends and stopping before King Regis. He bowed, "King Regis." Regis returned the bow, "King Ravus." Now it was Prompto's turn to drop his jaw, "King Ravus as in the King of Tenebrae? Military Advisor to Niflheim Emperor Aldercapt? Great grandson to Queen Gentiana, the queen of Accordo?" Ignis turned to stare at Prompto in disbelief, "How in the hell?" Gladio stared at Prompto in disbelief as well, "When did you become so knowledgeable in world leaders and their histories?" Prompto blushed, "Since Noct told me to study as much as I could if I was going to be one of the royal guard for him! Besides, why am I on trial when Noct has the princess of Tenebrae here in his arms? And the King of Tenebrae is here as well!"

Noctis nodded in agreeance with Prompto, turning his attention back to his father, "Dad?" Instead of Regis answering Ravus stepped in, "I am here at the request of King Regis." He turned his attention back to the older man, "I take it you have the documents drawn up?" Regis nodded, "I do. Clarus, the paperwork and a pen, please." Clarus stepped forward with a document folder and pen, opening it and turning it to Ravus, "We will need a signature here and here, your grace." Ravus nodded and signed the specified locations before passing the pen to Regis, who signed in the same locations. He passed the pen to Clarus and Clarus turned to Cor who had the royal seal. Imprinting the document, he nodded to Clarus who closed the folder and passed the paperwork to the council. They had bowed to the royals and made their way back into the Citadel. Clarus dismissed the glaive except Dratuos who was to escort Ravus back home to Tenebrae. Noctis and Luna stared in extreme confusion, unsure of what to say or do. Ravus then turned his attention to Luna and Noctis, "Happy Birthday Lunafreya. Today you're greatest wish comes true." He walks over to his sister, kisses her forehead before turning to Noctis, his eyes growing dark, "If you hurt my sister, no one will be able to keep you safe. That I promise you." He then made his way back to the car and drove away.

"Noct," Prompto whispered. "What's going on?" Luna looked at Noctis then to where her brother's car was before turning to king Regis, the dots coming together in her mind and tears forming in her eyes. "Is he serious?" she asked quietly. Regis nodded, "Yes. Congratulations my dear." He took out a small box and handed it to his son, "Make sure you put it on the right finger." Suddenly, it hit Noctis like a behemoth on the hunt, "W-wait! Did you guys sign off on that secret deal I proposed four years ago?" Regis grinned, "Of course, I can see you never thought I would take you seriously on that. It was a brilliant move on your end. Once you explain it to Ignis as well, I am certain he will agree." Gladio finally spoke up, "Wait, what's going on?" Regis turned to the trio and smiled, his smile exactly like Noctis when he was about to get into trouble, "Congratulations gentlemen. Your workload is now doubled." With that he kissed Luna on the cheek and walked away. The trio turned their attention back to Noctis, glares firmly placed on their faces. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, you have thirty seconds to start talking, otherwise I am having Gladio hold you down while I force feed you broccoli and Prompto records it. For. An. Entire. MONTH!" Ignis stated in an eerily calm manner. Prompto nodded in agreeance and Gladio began to crack his knuckles. Noctis gulped, putting his hands up in surrender before grabbing Luna's hand and warping to one of the higher balconies of the Citadel. "NOCT!" they all shouted in unison, running into the Citadel to track him down.

Noctis ran with Luna to his bedroom, locking the door behind him and letting out a deep breath. Luna kept her eyes on him, her breathing a little more shallow than his but said nothing at the moment. "I should put these on you first, then we can talk about what's going on," he said calmly. Taking the small box, he opened it to see a diamond ring with blue and white diamonds on a onyx wedding band, the diamonds wrapping around the entire ring. The main diamond was a mix of the two colors and was cut five ways. He took it out and slipped it onto her finger before taking out the wider band that matched it with a white gold band and black and blue diamonds, placing it on his finger. They smiled at each other, Luna placing her hands on both sides of his face and pulling it in for a gentle kiss. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity before pulling apart smiling. "Happy Birthday, Mrs. Caelum," he said warmly. "Thank you my love, it was worth the four year wait," she replied tenderly. Noctis knew she was right about those words, they had secretly eloped four years ago after Noctis proposed to his father that the two countries form a relationship with the peaceful nation as a liaison to the military empire of Niflheim. When King Regis heard the plan he wrote to King Ravus who recommended they elope but keep the entire thing a secret until Noctis' 22nd birthday. That would give the two kings time to draw up the official paperwork for the couple and establish a positive relationship with the empire and since the latter of the two was already completed three years ago, Noctis had begun to push his father for the formal paperwork. His father was right though, it was a brilliant maneuver that Ignis would have thought of if Noctis hadn't been playing the selfish asshole card that Gladio called it for the last four years.

"By the way," Luna said. "Are they always like this?" Noctis laughed, "About ninety percent of the time they are, why?" "I rather enjoy them like that, the emotion is so much clearer in you when they're around. I am going to love it here with you four." "Good, maybe you can rescue me from them then," Noctis replied slyly. Luna smirked at him, "I said I liked them but you need to eat your vegetables. So we do this the easy way or Ignis' way." Noctis felt the pit of his stomach drop, "Ugh, you're supposed to help me! Not them!" "Sounds like you are in for more trouble, then." Noctis groaned asking the Astrals why his wife insisted on torturing him.


End file.
